


smooth like butter

by sodapop27



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Owada Mondo, Bottom Owada Mondo, Bottom bitch Mondo, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Owada Mondo, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble is Class 79, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, One-Sided Attraction, Owada Mondo Swears, Sad Owada Mondo, Sane Enoshima Junko, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Ishimaru Kiyotaka, but he’s still strong!!! he’s not some uwu baby!!!, mondo wants taka to fuck the shit out of him, simp mondo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/sodapop27
Summary: Mondo’s in love. Full on. He thinks the hall monitor in his class is hot as hell, and Mondo just wants to be with him.But it’s not that easy. It’s never been easy for Mondo when it comes to love.So he’ll have to face it head-on- and hope Kiyotaka likes him back.——————————updates every (other) day
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. dear fucking god

**Author's Note:**

> i sometimes hc that mondo is a massive simp for taka but manages to hide it very well
> 
> and look where we are now

“And you really need to start paying attention! That’s why you’re failing your classes, you simply don’t care-”

_Shut up shut up SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY nobody FUCKING CARES GODDAMNIT-_

“-wonder you don’t care! That’s all you think, huh? That because you’re so tough, you’re exempt from rules?”

Mondo Owada had a bad habit of getting angry, but he’d never been so irritated by someone so much. He had half in mind to beat the kid in front of him, show him a goddamn lesson, but he couldn’t do that in the middle of the hallway.

“Are you even listening to me?” Kiyotaka Ishimaru hissed, looking up at Mondo. “Do you even care what I have to say?”

“I don’t give two shits ‘bout what ya have-”

Mondo finally looked at the hall monitor in front of him, and instantly stopped.

_Dear fucking god._

_He’s HOT._

Perfect jawline, blood red eyes, raven hair- Kiyotaka was perfect, that was just his face. Tight, compact chest, and Mondo could nearly sense the muscles in Kiyotaka’s clothed arms. And those very arms were crossed as Kiyotaka glared, and Mondo couldn’t help but want those arms around his neck. Equally big legs and- what the fuck were those _boots?_ God, Mondo wanted to feel those on his back, stomping and grinding into his skin-

“Are you even listening to- Mondo? Are you alright?”

Mondo was snapped out of his lustful reverie by Kiyotaka’s voice, now carrying a tone of worry.

“Wh-What? I’m fine.” Mondo lied, feeling heat burn in his cheeks. How long had they been burning?

“Your face is all red, you’re sweating a bit, and you look like you could fall over at any second.” Kiyotaka explained, his tone now gentle.

“S’okay. N-Nothin’ ta worry about...” Mondo rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, if you need to go to the nurse’s office, I’d be glad to help take you there. I might be able to excuse you for the rest of the day, if you are actually feeling sick...”

Mondo nearly started crying. Kiyotaka had instantly changed from his usual lecturing self to a more caring, formal persona... he’d never had someone be so nice to him before.

“H-Hey, I’m okay. Ya don’t need to do that...” Mondo looked away, breathing out softly. “I’m... I’m gonna go to class.”

Mondo nearly jumped when Kiyotaka patted his shoulder. He looked down to see- dear fucking god, Kiyotaka had the cutest fucking smile in the world.

“Really? I commend you! I’m proud of you for attempting to change your habits.” Kiyotaka said happily, looking very satisfied. “If there is anything else you need, I’ll be happy to help.”

“Y-Yeah. Aight. Thanks, man.” Mondo stammered, cursing himself for blushing even more at the display of such kindness and integrity.

“Very well, then! I’ll see you in class.” With that, Kiyotaka walked off, those fucking boots plodding against the ground.

* * *

“M-Miu?”

“Yeah? You okay, Mondo? You sound like you got a vibrator in!”

“...I’m okay. I, uh- fuck.”

“You sure you’re alright-”

“I think I’m gay.”

“...You’re finding that out _now?”_


	2. hots for the hall monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mondo discovers that he is very, very, very fucking gay.
> 
> wbk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so
> 
> instead of long winded chapters, im just gonna write little bite-sized chapters
> 
> that way i can keep up a normal uploading time and keep things consistent and not stress myself out

Miu Iruma, self-proclaimed “golden girl genius”, was more than excited to talk to Mondo about his new crush.

“It’s NOT a crush-”

“Awww, widdle Mondo’s all grown up! He’s in loooove!” Miu drawled, patting Mondo’s ass with her hand. “He wants the sexy, sexy hall monitor to bend him over the desk and-”

“Fucking hell, I NEVER should have told you all that!”

“You said it all yourself, bub!”

“It ain’t my fault he’s hot as fuck!”

“You just confirmed it! You’re a- you’re a fucking bottom!” Miu cackled, looking like a shark that had just caught its meal. “A bottom bitch! Who knew that the biggest baddest biker gang leader likes getting his fat ass pounded-”

Mondo shoved his face into the sheets and yelled. He was horribly red, and the worst part was that Miu was right. She had echoed everything Mondo had just discovered about himself.

Miu was... interesting, to say the least. She was already gunning for an Ultimate title, and it was clear she would get one, with her masterful inventions and keen mechanical prowess. Right now she was wearing one of those ‘keyhole sweaters’ and jeans, sitting down on Mondo’s bed. Mondo was just wearing a crop top and sweatpants (picked out by Miu herself).

Miu and Mondo had met in school during childhood. Miu had hit him with a hammer, and Mondo called her a bitch. They emerged from detention with a newfound friendship that scared nearly everyone at school. Now, she came around on the weekends to touch up and even upgrade Mondo’s bike.

“C’mon, tiger! Just face it- you want his dick!”

Fucking hell, not the ‘tiger’ nickname. They’d given nicknames to each other at school that long ago. ‘Tiger’ for Mondo, because his brother had a ton of tiger-print clothes. ‘Bunny’ for Miu, because of her weird double-ahoge hair and her tendency to get very excited about something.

Finally, Mondo looked back up at Miu. “I hate you.”

“Love you too.” Miu laughed. “Okay, so- anything other than his rockin’ bod ya like?”

“Well...” Mondo thought for a moment. “Uh... he’s nice. Sweet. He looks out for me if I fuck up. I was blushin’, and he thought I was sick, so he offered to take me to the nurse’s office. I said no, that I was gonna go to class. He was already gettin’ onta me for not paying attention, so...”

“So?” Miu put a hand on Mondo’s shoulder, smiling genuinely. She had a look of just... what, happiness in her eyes? Not like when she was horny, but happy. Yeah. Made sense.

“So he got really happy, and... fuck, Miu, he had the cutest fuckin’ smile. He’s fucking adorable. He could light up an entire auditorium- whatever the fuck they’re called- with his smile.”

Miu giggled, hugging Mondo before pulling off. “Awww! You’re so cute!”

“Wh- I ain’t cute! What in the-?!” Mondo stammered, am embarrassed blush spreading across his face.

“You were talking about him, and you just got the dorkiest smile ever on your face! You don’t get this happy, even when you get cotton candy or when I fix your bike up.” Miu giggled, and even that felt more friendly, not teasingly. “And, what, you only talked to him for real for like five minutes? You already fell in love with him during that amount of time!”

“I ain’t in love! I just- I just got a crush...”

“Mondo. Look at me.” Miu said, taking Mondo’s hand on hers. She brushed her thumb across the back of his palm like she did when they were little, like when Mondo had gotten a cut or got detention. The gesture always helped him calm down.

Mondo looked at Miu, who now seemed slightly troubled. “I’m lookin’...”

“Listen to me. You have a crush, and I can tell you’re scared. I know that... you don’t have the best experience with girls...” Miu spoke, still stroking Mondo’s hand. “...and that’s okay. With a guy, it’s pretty much the same. But you know each other.”

“I can’t... I can’t just ask him out... what if it’s just a thing? Like with one of Daiya’s friends?”

Miu thought for a moment. “How about you try to talk to him? Like, be his friend. If you spend more time with him, you’ll eventually realize whether you love him or not.”

Mondo sighed. “But-”

Miu climbed into Mondo’s lap, hugging him gently. Mondo hugged back, resisting the urge to cry. Miu was his first- and best- friend... he could trust her, right?

Mondo sniffled, and pressed his face into the crook of Miu’s warm, soft neck.

“Sounds like a plan, bunny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heard some kinda gay talkin goin on in here
> 
> the whole hallway smells like cum


	3. after school special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big dick daddy just landed in third floor math classroom, wing a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simp mondo rights 2021

“That should be all for today!” Kiyotaka chuckled, still having that stupid smile on with that stupid “ha ha ha!” laugh and those stupid red eyes Mondo wanted to see glazed over with lust and passion gazing into his own as-

Slow down, tiger. Be horny later.

“Thanks, man.” Mondo said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. Thanks for helpin’ me with my homework...”

“You’re welcome, Mondo! I’m always happy to help students with their studies. It is part of my talent, after!” Kiyotaka smiled, looking particularly content with himself. God, what an adorable idiot.

Mondo had taken Miu’s advice. He didn’t start talking to Kiyotaka right away, but he did reach out to Kiyotaka sometimes. Mondo was understandably very surprised and flustered when Kiyotaka had offered to help Mondo with his homework.

Right now, they were just sitting in the chairs of an empty classroom. The sunset cast a yellow glow against the walls. Kiyotaka sat neatly in his chair, while Mondo lounged in his own.

Mondo was surprised that Kiyotaka actually taught him, and even more surprised at how he _learned._ Mondo could actually do the basic problems by himself about halfway through. Mondo had never really paid attention in class. But with Kiyotaka, his focus was entirely on Kiyotaka’s words. What a surprise.

“S-Sure. You are pretty talented, Kiyotaka...”

“Please, just call me ‘Taka’! That’s what my friends call me.” Kiyotaka waved a hand like an old lady dismissing a topic.

“Well, Taka. You’re real talented.” Mondo loved how the syllables flowed from his mouth. “Almost like a goddamn genius, you are.”

“I hope you mean that word, ‘almost’, because I am no genius.” Kiyotaka scowled, sending a disapproving glare that made Mondo want to drop to his knees and make it up for Kiyotaka if you know what I mean- SHUT UP!

“Oh. S-S’rry...” Mondo said.

“No need to worry. It’s just... that word carries a lot of weight with me.”

“...D’you wanna talk about it?”

Kiyotaka sighed, a worn look crossing his face. He looked so defeated... Mondo just wanted to hug the little guy. But it would be weird if he did out of nowhere.

“Not really. But I thank you for the concern, Mondo.” Kiyotaka ran a hand through his hair. “You know... I fear I may have misjudged you.”

“...what?” Mondo said stupidly.

“I used to think that you were so brash, and unforgiving... I thought you wouldn’t hesitate to beat me senseless.” Mondo could see the corners of Kiyotaka’s frown lift slightly. “But talking with you like this... it really shows how, well, human you are. You’re a good man, Mondo.”

Mondo was shellshocked, to say the least.

He hadn’t had someone be so- just so _understanding_ of him other than Miu. And he barely even knew Kiyotaka!

To be complimented like that from Kiyotaka made Mondo’s heart pound. He felt himself blush again, but he really didn’t care. He crossed his arms, sighing in relief. “That... that means a lot, Taka. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kiyotaka finally smiled, that damned adorable smile that always made Mondo’s heart flutter. “You know, I think that-”

Kiyotaka had been looking over at the clock while he was speaking, until he suddenly made some stupid (adorable) squeaking noise. “Would you look at the time! I’m almost late for kendo with Peko and Sakura! I’ll see you tomorrow, Mondo!”

Mondo stood up immediately, grabbing Kiyotaka’s shoulder. “Y-You will?!”

“Of course! I’ll be glad to help you with your studies-”

Mondo steeled himself but still nearly yelled the next words at the top of his lungs-

“D’you wanna be friends?!”

Kiyotaka jumped, nearly falling over the side of the desk. Was he... faintly blushing? No, it must have been the sunset. “Friends?!”

“Yes or no, Taka! I really like you- I mean, I really like talkin’ with you!!” Mondo shouted, his blush now returning in full.

Kiyotaka blinked, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find his words. “Y-Yes! Of course we can be friends!”

It all happened so suddenly, Mondo couldn’t even process it until after it was over.

Kiyotaka hopped over his desk and hugged Mondo, those strong- he knew they were strong, hell yeah- arms wrapped tight around Mondo’s midsection. “I’m glad to be friends with you, Mondo! See you tomorrow, okay?!”

“Y-Yeah! Sure!” Mondo grinned like a dumbass (well, he was one), hugging Taka back. “N-Now go to kendo! Bye, Taka!”

Kiyotaka flashed another adorable grin before he bounded off, leaving a very flustered and very happy Mondo to stand in the classroom, the feeling of Kiyotaka’s arms around him still lingering.


	4. rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro... Bro We Are Huggign... Dont Cry Bro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay there’s one last sad in this chapter and then it’s horny bastard™️ mondo time for a good while

“Did you see that corn hair guy?”

“And the hall monitor?”

“You think they’re dating?”

“You think they’re fuckin’?”

Mondo blushed hard and pulled Kiyotaka faster through the crowd, an adorable yelp leaving Kiyotaka as he was pulled along. Mondo finally reached their class, putting his bags down next to his seat.

“Mondo, I know you wish to change your schedule, but we don’t have to get to class so early!” Kiyotaka frowned, even though he made sure to get to class five minutes early.

“Jus’... it’s nothin’, Taka. Don’t worry about it.”

“Is it because of the rumors?”

Mondo blushed, simultaneously flustered from remembering what the students were saying and embarrassed Kiyotaka had seen through his lie so easily. “Yeah... I don’t want them ta get the wrong idea... and I don’t want ya to get sucked into all that...”

“I’m not stupid, Mondo. Or innocent.” Kiyotaka crossed his arms, frowning. “I’ve dealt with worse at my previous schools.”

“What? Whaddya mean by that?” Mondo had half in mind to beat the shit out of people who were spreading worse rumors about Kiyotaka, but he knew the person in question would never let him. “They shouldn’t have been saying shit about you.”

“I cannot help it...” Kiyotaka said, that forlorn expression crossing his face yet again. “I’m just glad they did not follow me here.”

Mondo looked around, only spotting Chihiro Fujisaki listening to music and working on some program, so he took his chance and climbed out of his seat. He wrapped up Kiyotaka in a tight hug.

“Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen to ya while I’m here. Got it?” Mondo grumbled, rubbing Kiyotaka’s head.

Kiyotaka was surprised, but hugged Mondo back, laying his face against Mondo’s chest. “I... thank you, Mondo. But I’m strong. I can defend myself.”

“I know ya can, but I can’t help but feel bad for ya...”

Kiyotaka looked up at Mondo with- what, nervousness? worry? pity?- in his eyes, pursing his lips in a tight line. “I appreciate your help, Mondo, but it’s fine. I’m happy here.”

Mondo sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. “Jus’ don’t forget your worth, okay?”

“Of course not.” Kiyotaka smiled again. And there it was- Kiyotaka was happy once more. So cute. Kiyotaka deserved the best.

“If you two are done, I’m sure you would love to move. I’m trying to get to my seat.”

Mondo jolted, looking up to see Byakuya Togami standing there, arms crossed and nostrils flaring. “Th’ fuck d’you want, Byakuya?”

“A way to my seat without you blocking the way.” Byakuya scoffed.

“I’m just h-”

“Both of you, sit down before I put you in detention for disturbing free time.” Kiyotaka barked. He had stood up. “Mondo, stand down. Byakuya, go to your seat. I better not hear a word between you two. Am I understood?”

“Taka-”

“I’m not listening to you-”

“Am I _understood?”_

Both Mondo and Byakuya were surprised at Kiyotaka’s determination, Mondo unsurprisingly more so. Byakuya huffed and walked to his seat as Mondo shuffled awkwardly to his own.

“Sorry, Taka...” Mondo sighed.

“It’s fine.” Kiyotaka offered another smile, this one smaller but still more caring. “I know how you get when you’re angry... I don’t want you and Byakuya to butt heads.”

“Yeah... yeah, yer right.” Mondo nodded. “But either way... I still wanna be there for you when you’re feelin’ down.”

And he meant it. Mondo wanted to just wrap Kiyotaka up in his jacket and hold him protectively, shielding him from the evils of the world. He’d never felt this kind of love for anyone, but Kiyotaka just had this... well, a gravitational pull. Mondo wanted to snuggle right up to Kiyotaka and tell him everything would be okay.

But Kiyotaka would never want that. Not out of shame, but out of desire to face everything head-on. Mondo knew Kiyotaka was strong, but there were times where he wanted to just... take care of Kiyotaka, if that made sense.

“Well, I appreciate the offer.” Kiyotaka smiled again, reaching over to take Mondo’s hand in his own. “I’m glad that there’s someone there for me.”

“Y-Yeah... I really care about ya, Taka.” Mondo blushed hard, but gently squeezed Kiyotaka’s hand.

Kiyotaka squeezed back, before he jolted and turned his attention to the teacher who was beginning to start the lesson. Mondo, on the other hand, just kept staring at Kiyotaka.

Miu’s plan had worked.

Mondo was in love with this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mondo is big of heart and dumb of ass


	5. how the fuck is he so cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh would you look at the time! it’s taka simping hours

Mondo started to get a little handsy with Kiyotaka.

Actually, he started doing a lot of different things with Kiyotaka.

He always greeted Kiyotaka with hugs. When they had their arms around each other’s shoulders, Mondo’s arm would linger a little longer before putting it down after Kiyotaka put his down. He was always petting Kiyotaka’s hair, and it was worth it from Kiyotaka’s adorable relaxed expression he gave.

Mondo still let Kiyotaka have his personal space, but he just loved the feeling of... well, _Kiyotaka_ on him. Even placing his hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder just made him feel safe.

And Kiyotaka did it too. Sometimes, when they hugged, he just nuzzled his face into Mondo’s chest and relaxed against it. He’d put his head on Mondo’s shoulder. He’d hold Mondo’s hand gently, squeezing it. And Mondo always squeezed back.

But Kiyotaka didn’t like him back, right? Yeah. It was just a bros thing. Just two dudes being bros.

It all culminated when they were having a sleepover in Mondo’s dorm. They had been laying in Mondo’s bed, watching a movie, when Mondo looked down to see Kiyotaka cuddled right up to Mondo. Kiyotaka was sound asleep, clutching Mondo’s shirt in his little fists, a little bit of drool trickling from the corner of his mouth.

He was so adorable, right in that very moment, that Mondo turned off the TV with the remote (thank god the lights were already off) and wrapped Kiyotaka up in his arms. Kiyotaka mumbled something in his sleep, pressing his cheek against Mondo’s chest. There was a small, dorky smile on his face right then and there, and Mondo’s heart surged with love. He quickly fell asleep as well.

In the morning after, Mondo was woken up by Kiyotaka moving somewhat. Mondo looked down and there he was, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and letting out the cutest fucking yawn.

“Mm... Mondo...? What time is it?”

“It’s, uh...” Mondo pried his eyes away from Kiyotaka’s face and looked over at the clock. “Six in the mornin’.”

“Really...?”

“We can go ta breakfast if ya want.”

“No... I wanna stay here...” Kiyotaka mumbled, a dopey smile on his face as he snuggled up to Mondo.

Mondo loved this boy so much. Seeing a sleepy, happy, soft Kiyotaka just made all his worries disappear. Mondo pet Kiyotaka’s hair, he himself smiling as well.

“How ya holdin’ up?” Mondo whispered.

“I’m comfortable...” Kiyotaka nuzzled his face into the crook of Mondo’s neck, still clutching onto Mondo like a koala bear. “You’re very warm, Mondo... and soft...”

Mondo blushed, looking away. “Uh, yeah. Th-Thanks, man. I’m glad yer comfy.”

Kiyotaka giggled, closing his eyes. Feeling brave, Mondo leaned down to give a soft kiss to Kiyotaka’s forehead. “Get some rest, Taka. You deserve it.”

Thankfully, Kiyotaka just smiled and relaxed his body against Mondo’s. He looked so at peace in that very moment. Mondo had never been this softly intimate with someone before, not even Miu.

The kiss must have helped because Kiyotaka fell asleep instantly, still hugging Mondo.

And Mondo hugged right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but trust me next chapter will finally get horny bastard™️ mondo back at the reins


	6. horny bastard™️ mondo strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he always comes back.
> 
> he ALWAYS comes back.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW IN THE VERY BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!!! YOU’VE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you got that hot shit boy you blessed lemme feel up on your chest

Mondo flopped back onto the bed, breathing hard. His sore dick hung loosely like a fleshy Leaning Tower of Pisa, a strand of cum still dangling from the tip. Mondo was sweaty, hot, and out of breath, gripping onto the sheets as he came down from his orgasm.

It must’ve been, what- his third time this morning jacking off to the thought of Kiyotaka fucking him? Just imagining those strong hands groping and kneading him, that (probably huge) dick of Kiyotaka’s jackhammering into Mondo, those boots pressing his back into the bed... it had opened a new world of possibilities up.

Mondo put his hands over his eyes, cursing the universe for having to imagine these things. He had half in mind to march over to Kiyotaka’s door, pin him down, and ride his dick to hell and back, but that would be disrespectful. And non-consensual. He wasn’t that much of a jackass.

God, what he’d give to just-

“Mondo? Are you ready? We have to go to breakfast!”

SHIT-

Kiyotaka was knocking on the door, speaking in his normal loud volume that made Mondo nearly jump out of his skin. And worse was that Mondo was still sweating horribly and blushing hard- if he walked out like this, literally everyone would know what he’d been doing. Even Kiyotaka.

“Uhhh-” Mondo said stupidly, hands running wildly through his hair. “Um, I-”

“Mondo! You said you wouldn’t be late anymore! I want to eat breakfast with you!” Kiyotaka yelled from behind the door. Oh, bless his heart- shut up! He couldn’t gush over Kiyotaka at a time like this!

“F-FUCK!” Mondo shouted, panicking hard. He hastily threw on his sweatpants and opened the door to reveal a very irritated Kiyotaka standing there.

“Finally- Mondo, what have you been DOING?” Kiyotaka yelped, taken aback. Mondo’s eyes shrunk as he realized _he didn’t have a shirt on._ And he hadn’t even bothered to clean up!

“Uh- shit, Taka, I- I, I-”

“Are you alright, Mondo?” Kiyotaka’s frustration turned to slight worry, his glare now lessening in intensity.

“F-Fuck, I think I’m- I’m sick!” Mondo yelled again. He felt like a deer in headlights. Of course Kiyotaka would see right through his lie, why did he even-

“Oh! Why didn’t you say so?” Kiyotaka chuckled. “You do seem to have a fever, by all that sweat, and your face is all blotchy! I’ll send a note to the teacher.”

“What?” Was all Mondo could offer.

“Hmm, maybe you should go to the nurse’s office... would you like me to take you there?”

As Kiyotaka said this, his hand reached to grab Mondo’s wrist. Mondo snapped his arm back like the jaws of a venus flytrap.

“N-No! I think I’ll- uh- stay in here.” Mondo said. “Thank you so much, Taka, I really do.”

“You’re welcome!” Kiyotaka grinned, hugging Mondo (despite the man in question being drenched in sweat) and chuckling contentedly. “Go take a shower, Mondo. I’ll check in with you during lunch.”

“Got it. Thanks, man.” Mondo ruffled Kiyotaka’s hair, causing the other to laugh again. “See ya then, aight?”

“I will.” Kiyotaka closed the door behind him, and Mondo sighed. He slumped down to sit on the ground.

This boy was driving him insane.

* * *

After changing the sheets and taking a nice, long (three hour) shower, Mondo finally walked into his room dry and clean. He put his hair back up in his pompadour, and put on a hoodie and some sweatpants. He didn’t really have anything to do except play on his phone.

_What would Taka say?_

_“You know, you could finish any excess homework, Mondo!”_

Mondo grumbled incoherently. He didn’t want to do his homework. Well, he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted, but...

He had to make it up to Kiyotaka, right? That proud smile he got when Mondo had the correct answer always made Mondo feel happy.

So Mondo sighed, sitting down at his desk in a chair, and pulled out the rest of his worksheets.

Mondo proceeded through the problems like normal, playing music on his phone in the background to help himself focus. Once he was all done, he looked at the time to see that only ten minutes had passed.

_Ugh, this day is dragging on and on..._

Mondo flopped onto his bed, burying his face in the sheets. He didn’t feel sick at all. He didn’t feel like going out and telling Kiyotaka he lied, so he just laid down on the bed.

Mondo dialed Miu’s number.

“Oi, did he fuck you yet?”

“...Nice to see ya too, Miu.”

Of course, there was Miu’s signature triumphant cackle on the other end. “So how are you, big guy? Anything new happen with Taka?”

“Uh...” Mondo blushed, remembering how him and Taka’s relationship had progressed. “We’re friends now. Uh, we had a sleepover one time... turns out he’s super cuddly.”

“Awww!” Miu crooned, and Mondo had half in mind to disconnect right then and there. “He sounds adorable!”

“He’s cute as hell, but he’s actually real damn strong... gotta remind myself sometimes that he ain’t just some cute guy. Hell, I saw him drag this kid twice his size to detention...”

“Oh, wow! Have you imagined him dragging you into his room and pinning you to the-”

“Miu, I swear to fuckin’ god-” Mondo yelped, blushing. Probably because he had indeed imagined that. Frequently.

“Calm your tits, I’m just teasing!” Miu scoffed. “Well, tell me more about how you’re _friends_ now.”

“Uh, well... we talk a lot. He’s a funny guy, and I love talkin’ to him. Usually, it’s just him talking and me listening, but... I don’t mind a bit.” Mondo couldn’t resist a smile. “He loves talking about school, what he wants to do... he wants to be the Prime Minister someday.”

“He sounds like a cool guy!” Miu laughed softly. “Anythin’ else?”

“And, uh, I love huggin’ him. And cuddling with him. I don’t even have to ask sometimes, he just sits right down in my lap. I hug him, and he takes my hand... he’ll squeeze it, an’ I do it right back.”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming...”

“But I feel like he just thinks it’s some kinda ‘bro’ thing. And it really is, between us at least. I don’t wanna seem like I’m comin’ onta him...”

Mondo could practically hear Miu frown. “I... I actually dunno how to help ya there. Is he interested in guys?”

“I got no idea.” Mondo sighed. “I guess I should give it some time...”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Miu sighed. “Kaede’s callin’ me- talk to me later, tiger!”

“Sure thing, bunny-”

Miu already disconnected, leaving a very disgruntled Mondo to sigh, laying down on the bed.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was longer than i thought it would be lmao


	7. becoming friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taka deserves more friends than he did in canon with only mondo and sayaka!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bring the beat i bring the i bring the beat i bring the beat i bring i bring the beat i bring the beat i bring the i bring the beat i bring the beat i bring i bring the beat

The air grew colder, the leaves changed colors, and Mondo fell more and more in love with Kiyotaka.

Now that they were great, if not best friends, Mondo could finally start sharing his interests with Kiyotaka. He did wood carving as a pastime, with Kiyotaka overseeing his creations. Mondo's favorite moments were when Kiyotaka would wrap his arms around Mondo's neck, plant his chin on top of Mondo's head, and just watch Mondo carve. Mondo would carve little statuettes for Kiyotaka, and Kiyotaka's joyful smile was always an ample reward. Mondo's heart broke when Kiyotaka said he'd never gotten presents from someone like this.

Additionally, Kiyotaka started integrating himself socially. He always sat down next to Mondo during mealtimes, but never said anything, just eating his food and only answering when Mondo spoke. Now he actually talked to the others! Mondo couldn't help but feel proud. Kiyotaka still had his formal dialect, so it was especially adorable seeing him try to say things like "based" and "poggers". Mondo soon learned how much quick wit and eloquence Kiyotaka had been hiding. One such instance happened the other day at lunch.

"I mean, I understand the reaction of wanting to lunge at somebody," Leon said around a mouthful of food.

"You do?" Kiyotaka said, hands in his lap. He'd already finished his own food.

"I got enough self-control to hold myself back!"

"You think that you have self-control?"

Kiyotaka didn't even realize what he had said at first, watching in confusion as the table erupted into sudden laughter. Leon looked shocked, and Mondo barked loud laughter, slapping Kyotaka's back a bit too roughly. Kiyotaka soon registered the words that had come out of his mouth, and put his hands over it, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh my god- I didn't mean to say that! I'm so sorry!"

"Dude, I didn't know you were that slick!" Leon said, dumbfounded. Kiyotaka buried his face in his hands, still blushing horribly.

God, he was so cute...

Ibuki from the second-year class, along with Sayaka from their own class, introduced Kiyotaka to music. He devoured songs on the mobile phone Sayaka had given him, sorting through genre after genre. It seemed like Kiyotaka couldn't find one he liked in particular. After a grueling hour, Kiyotaka finally found a genre he loved- rap music. Surprising coming from someone like Kiyotaka, but hey, walking in on Kiyotaka jamming out to his songs was absolutely adorable.

Chiaki, also from Ibuki's class, introduced Kiyotaka to video games. They started off with Animal Crossing, but the big debt from Tom Nook made Kiyotaka very uneasy. Chiaki snatched the Nintendo Switch from Kiyotaka before he could react any further, and both Mondo and Chiaki sighed in relief. Kiyotaka eased into puzzle games, moreso hidden object games Chiaki had downloaded. It was nice to just relax, hugging Kiyotaka from behind as the smaller man in question sat in Mondo's lap, playing the games on his laptop.

One time, Mondo had been reapplying his eyeliner, and Kiyotaka actually expressed an interest in wearing makeup sometimes. Junko and Sayaka were happy to show him. Mondo couldn't help but laugh at Kiyotaka flinching as Junko's spoolie approached his eyelashes. When Kiyotaka finally grinned after looking at himself in the mirror, Mondo had half in mind to kiss him right then and there. He didn't, sadly.

Junko pulled Mondo aside as Sayaka fiddled with something left on Kiyotaka's lip. "You like him, don't you?"

Mondo instantly blushed, flinching back. "Wh-?! No! I don't-"

"You stare at him all the time, and you're always hugging him." Junko raised an eyebrow. "Plus, you blush whenever he does literally _anything_ affectionate to you."

Mondo stammered before letting his head hang, blush still very apparent. He was only snapped out of his shameful reverie by the feeling of Junko gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I know it's pretty hard, but I got a feeling everything's gonna work out." Junko grinned happily.

"...Thanks, Junko. Y'know, I never expected you to figure that out."

"Just 'cuz I'm the Ultimate Fashionista doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Junko giggled, flashing a peace sign. "Anyways, his dick is gonna be yours someday. I just know it."

Mondo made some sort of strangled squeaking noise, causing Kiyotaka to look back as soon as he heard. Sayaka had applied this beautiful black eyeshadow to Kiyotaka's eyes, and all Mondo could do was stare at it as Kiyotaka questioned him panickedly.

"Mondo! Can you even hear me?" Kiyotaka snapped.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, Taka!" Mondo jumped, blushing again in embarrassment. And love.

"It's okay. Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel great!" Mondo laughed, pulling Kiyotaka into a hug. He could see Junko and Sayaka talking happily in the corner of his eye, Sayaka giving him a thumbs-up. "How about you?"

"I am feeling perfect. I love this! Although I don't think I can handle wearing makeup again for a bit..." Kiyotaka pouted, and Mondo couldn't help but kiss Kiyotaka's forehead. The amused laugh was all worth it.

A happy Kiyotaka was a good Kiyotaka.


	8. the witching hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3am cuddles are the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wake up in the morning feelin like p diddy
> 
> happy st patricks day!!!

Mondo didn’t want to do it.

Okay, he really wanted to do it, but he couldn’t stand the thought of not letting Kiyotaka get enough sleep. Kiyotaka was one of his best friends, and Mondo didn't want to take advantage of his kindness, but... he just really wanted to see Kiyotaka right now. There was an aching in his heart. Mondo wanted so badly to tell Kiyotaka he loved him, but there was still a lingering sense of dread. What if Kiyotaka didn't like him back? What if Kiyotaka only thought of them as friends? Oh god, what if Kiyotaka got weirded out and left Mondo alone? What if-

Mondo knocked on Kiyotaka’s door, cringing harder with every strike. He clenched his teeth in regret as he waited for Kiyotaka to get up.

He was surprised when Kiyotaka actually opened the door, revealing a very sleepy Kiyotaka, rubbing his eye softly. He was wearing a big, white hoodie with black sweatpants on. God, he was so cute... that just made Mondo feel worse.

“Mondo...? What time is it...?” Kiyotaka said quietly.

“Don’ worry about that. I jus’ wanted to see ya...”

“Okay... come in...” Kiyotaka smiled sleepily, letting Mondo walk in. He closed the door behind him. “Do you need anything...?”

“Can we... can we cuddle?” Mondo asked, grateful the darkness hid his blush.

Kiyotaka chuckled softly. “Of course. C’mon...”

Kiyotaka laid down on the bed, opening his arms up. Mondo happily crawled into them, hugging Kiyotaka close to him. Kiyotaka smiled, closing his eyes and laying his head on Mondo’s chest. Mondo held Kiyotaka close. He ran a hand through Kiyotaka's spiky black hair. As Kiyotaka smiled, Mondo's hand moved low to stroke Kiyotaka's cheek. Kiyotaka put on the most relaxed, happy smile Mondo had ever seen; it made the biker's heart surge. Kiyotaka leaned his head into Mondo's hands, eyelids slowly descending.

Soon enough, Kiyotaka was asleep.

Mondo closed his eyes as well, but he couldn't go to sleep.

"Hey... you know how much I think about you?" Mondo whispered, low enough to not wake Kiyotaka up.

Kiyotaka didn't respond, as expected. Mondo continued.

"I... I love ya, Taka. I always have. Yer so cute, strong, and smart... yer perfect. Ya always make me so happy." Mondo sighed, feeling the deep well in his stomach widen. "But I dunno how ta tell you. I just... I just wish we could be happy together. But I can't tell ya any of this when yer awake.

"Truth is, Taka, I'm terrified. I hate feelin' like I'm using you, like I'm coming onta ya. And I am. I've never felt this way about someone ever before, not even one of Daiya's friends. But you... you're the man I fell in love with. I wish I could protect ya from everythin' bad, just wrap you up in my arms and hide you from the evils of the world around us. I wanna kiss yer cute face all over, and snuggle with you forever. I wanna be the one yer excited to see when you wake up. I wanna wake up with you in my arms.

"But... but ya only see me as a friend. And that's perfectly normal. I understand that, Taka.

"And it breaks my fuckin' heart."

Mondo kissed Kiyotaka's forehead, feeling dirty just by doing it, and got out of the bed. He walked back to his room and sat on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

And for the first time since his brother's accident, Mondo cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really short, but i swear the next couple of chapters are going to be long and jam-packed with ishimondo!! so prepare your dicks, hearts, and tears.


End file.
